


The Ninja Spy

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: No one escapes Michelangelo's prying eyes - or his curiosity!





	The Ninja Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This enticing cover art was commissioned by me and created by the exceptionally talented NeatTea for my story [ Michelangelo's Kink ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304071)
> 
> The art is mine, please do not copy, repost, edit, or use.


End file.
